Amore O Bugie
by JaneForVolturi
Summary: My title is in Italian meaning Love or Lies I only used Italian because Jane lives in  Italy with the Volturi. This story isn't all about Jane Rosalie's POV comes in. too.


"Jane we have a little guest come here." Aro shouted I knew what he wanted me to do to inflict pain but I was in the middle of researching.

"Give me a minuet Aro." I shouted continuing researching. It would be so much easier if we had a computer but Aro doesn't like Technology and forbids it

"No now!" Aro screamed his voice had hardened which wasn't good I better go now no how good my power is to him Aro wouldn't give it a second thought when he pulled my head off. So I rushed a long immediately.

" What were you doing that took so long?" Aro asked narrowing is black eyes he was thirsty and if he was thirsty it was easy for him to kill you.

" I was getting ready." I lied smoothly looking back into them black irises.

Show me?" Aro asked giving his hand to me. Now I was in for it Aro's can read every thought you've ever had by the touch of a hand. Stay calm I thought to my self and took his hand.

"Oh so you lied to me about that? You do realize Jane if you weren't family then you would be dead but don't lie to me again, so you think you have a 'real sister' from your human life? Very interesting. I glanced at Alec my twin he caught my eye looking hurt. I told him everything but this was to secretive but how could you keep secrets from Aro? I wanted to this myself as my own special little project but its not going to work that way now. I was listening to Aro talk about the young woman crying and watching she looked at me to help her she looked at the wrong person. She screamed out loud a deathly scream of pain I watched smiling Cauis nodded and I looked away. The woman was now limp on the floor crying more now.

" Please give me a chance." She whimpered wiping her eyes. Aro licked his lips I knew he couldn't wait to long to have his meal.

" The Volturi doesn't offer second chances you sneaked into here and tried to steal from us and you think you can live? Demetri?" I asked he nodded and snapped her neck ready for Aro.

After the Volturi meeting we went of to do our own thing for a while. Alec glanced over to me I knew he was going to kill me with all his questions that I didn't have answers too. When Aro dismissed us I ran knowing Alec would be coming. I ran up to the tower were I jumped off and ran through the villages into the forest luckily no one saw me. I slowed down when I was in the depth of the forest I sat on a broken log next to a stream and closed my eyes as I processed the information what I have already gathered. I looked up to see Alec's red irises staring into mine.

" Tell me about her Jane." He asked I nodded as he sat down on the grass beside my feet.

" We were sent away as we were accidents they all ready had her and didn't want us. When she was 18 she went missing then Aro's friend Carlisle got a new vampire supposedly her. Carlisle Cullen moves around a lot and its hard for me to track they never get close to Italy though and never break the rules- well what we know off." I said looking at Alec he was thinking hard its normally he does this I am the one who wings stuff not caring to think.

" His family have been here." Alec said looking at me.

"Yes but not with her they came with that human Bella, and when we went to the fight she had gone with her mate as she was worried of that thing we killed." I said knowing he'd be proud of my research.

" How do you know her sent that may not of been her." Alec replied again.

" I have a jumper I found of hers a while back unluckily for me they had just moved and left some stuff obvisly it was hers. I have also caught a glimpse of her before she is blonde that falls half way down her back, dark blue almost violet coloured eyes well when she was human but now golden as she is what we would call 'vegetarian' and very beautiful." I finished. Alec looked confused.

" That doesn't mean anything you could have the wrong girl." He said crushing my world I gave him a sharp hard look careful not to use my gift. I was angry at him but I would never hurt my twin in that way we agreed a long time back that we didn't use our gifts on each other.

" I am certain Alec I have gone through millions of papers and used hours of research. Come on I even went into a cafe just to use there internet. She looks like us what more do you want? I am sure this is our real sister so why aren't you trusting me?" I screamed back if I could be in tears I think now would be the time. Alec opened his mouth to say something else but I ran faster than I ever ran before deeper into the forest.


End file.
